Perfect
by Insane But Happy
Summary: In her eyes he was perfect. Perfect for his qualities, his faults. His weaknesses, his strengths. Perfect for her. RxS OneShot.


OK, OK, I know I'm supposed to be working on 'A Series of Pointless Events', but I was suddenly hit with inspiration, and just had to write this! And I know romance might not seem to be my style, but the truth is that I'm a helpless romantic…I just lack in ideas for a lot of romance stories. ;;

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Did anyone even think I did in the first place?

R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S

**Perfect**

The sun shone bright and warm, lighting up the blue sky and casting rays of golden light down on the hustle and bustle of Jump City on a summer day. It was as if the weather were reflecting the happiness of a nice relaxing day in the otherwise crime plagued city. Perhaps the villains had decided that it was simply too nice a day to ruin it; or that maybe they were all locked away in a jail cell and were currently plotting their escape. Whether that were the case or not, everyone was enjoying the care-free day, and this counted as no exception for two figures who sat atop a tall T-shaped tower overlooking the city harbor.

One of them, a girl with fiery ruby-red hair and sparkling jade eyes gave a contented sigh. Starfire loved the sun, the way its rays shone, bringing life and happiness to the world. It was amazing how something so simple could be so amazing, but the way she saw it, it was the simple things that tended to be the most beautiful. As she pondered that thought, she turned her gaze to her companion beside her. He was a boy of the same age as her, with spiked ebony hair. Although his eyes were masked, she could tell that his gaze was directed towards the view of the city. Starfire watched him intently, a small smile of affection crossing her features. Her time spent on the roof with Robin was often quiet, the both of them barely exchanging a word, yet it never felt awkward. Just being in each other's presence contented them, and Starfire cherished that.

Starfire couldn't think of anywhere she would want to be then here by his side. Whenever they were like this, alone and together, she felt an amazing sense of completion. Robin completed her, she decided. When he wasn't there, things just seemed…out of whack. It hadn't taken her long after they had first met to realize that she was in love. This sentiment was proven all the more true as she sat besides him now, observing him as he tilted his head upwards slightly, the warm sun shining down on him and lighting up his features. She couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealousy, wishing that she could be the one to embrace his body in her loving warmth and lay gentle kisses on his face.

Starfire shook her head, chuckling softly to herself; jealous of the sun? She was just being foolish. Yet Robin had that way with her.

Robin heard her chuckle and turned his gaze towards her.

"What?" he asked, a small smile of amusement tugging at the corners of his mouth. Starfire started a little, brought out of her musings, and looked at Robin. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, considering her friend for a moment.

"Robin, did you know that you're perfect?" she said softly. Robin's masked eyes opened wide, caught off guard by the question. Starfire could tell that 'perfect' was the last word he would have expected to be described as.

"Perfect?" he asked incredulously. Starfire simply nodded, though she knew that Robin would demand a more specific explanation from her.

"But Starfire, I have so many flaws! I've made so many mistakes…serious mistakes that put the team's lives on the line…I've been really selfish in the past, I never-" Starfire cut him off.

"But your flaws are what make you all the more perfect," she said, poking his shoulder lightly and giving him a warm smile, "It is your faults that make you all the more real. No one is perfect, but if they can accept their faults and learn from them…like you do…it shows just how amazing a person they are…And you have s many qualities. You are determined, and very dedicated to the team. And you are so kind…kind to me."

Starfire knew her praises towards him were often excessive, but she felt that Robin deserved every one of them. She admired him endlessly. He was such a strong person, even though he had gone through so much. She felt deeply honored to be considered his best friend.

"I'm nothing like you, Star." Robin said in barely more then a whisper, fixing her with a tender stare, "You're…_amazing_."

Did he know what he was doing to her? Those tender words he spoke to her and her only. The alien princess found herself wanting him so badly it ached.

"Thank you, Robin." Starfire said quietly, a light blush rising to her cheeks.

To be able to hold him, call him her own…for her to belong to him as well. She needed to know, needed to find out if he maybe, just maybe felt the same way.

And so it was that Starfire found herself leaning in closer to the Boy Wonder, until their faces were mere centimeters apart. She could see Robin's eyes widening as she drew closer, closing her eyes. His body went rigid with shock as she gently brushed her lips across his. She drew apart, taking a sudden interest in her shoes. She could feel Robin staring at her, and felt herself flush. What had she been thinking, letting herself get so caught up in her childish fantasy?

"I am sorry." She whispered meekly, afraid to look at Robin for fear of what he must be thinking of her.

"Starfire…" she heard Robin breathe, and was surprised to feel a gloved hand cup her chin, tilting her head upwards to face him.

Their lips met once more, but did not part. Starfire immediately relaxed against him, indulging in the warmth of his taste. She pulled herself closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her heart pounded against her chest, her senses caught up in the heat of the kiss. She had dreamed of this moment, yet to find it actually happening was more then she could ever have hoped for. It was better, more beautiful then she had ever hoped for. There she was kissing the one person that she would be willing to do anything for. In that moment she knew that he was the one she wanted to spend her entire life with, to hold on to until the end of time.

Finally, reluctantly, they broke for air. Starfire gave a contented sigh, his taste still lingering on her lips.

"That was…perfect." She heard Robin say, and she opened her eyes to meet his gaze.

Starfire considered this for a moment. Then, biting her lip in slight hesitation, she reached forward and carefully peeled the mask off Robin's face, revealing a pair of deep azure eyes. The two just sat there for a moment, reveling in each other's gaze, with nothing in their way. Looking deep into each other's heart.

"Now it is perfect." Starfire whispered as the two leaned in for another kiss.

In her eyes he was perfect. Perfect for his qualities, his faults. His weaknesses, his strengths. Perfect for her.

R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S R/S

So there you have it. I hope it wasn't too short! I'd love to know what you all think. Could anyone spare a review?


End file.
